


Foreplay

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, roamnce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: I got this really personal request from someone who suffers from a condition wich causes pain during sexual relationships.Reader really wants to sleep with Arthur, so with patience and a long and gentle foreplay she is finally able to make love to him <3
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 7





	Foreplay

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" Arthur came home with a brown paper bag filled with new stuff he just bought in the city. You could tell from his voice that he was exhausted. You welcomed him in the doorway and gave him a kiss on the red painted lips. The taste of cigarettes still lingering on the corner of his bright mouth.  
"I`m so glad to be home" he immediately headed to the bedroom and fell on the sheets "Everytime I am out there on the streets I just want to go back home to you." It felt so good to know that Arthur missed you,too. The hours in which he was missing from you felt empty and meaningless. Arthur was your light. Your reason. Without him there was no home. He was your home. His loving arms, his gentle lips and everythig he was. You never thought that another person could feel like home but he proofed you different. You just wanted to put him on like a sweater and feel the comfort of being wrapped up within him. Some days you just watched him doing everyday stuff like brushing his hair or writing in his journal and all you wished to be was his second skin. You have been together for almost a year now and the urge to become one with him was growing inside of you.   
The fact that your body wouldn`t allow you to sleep with someone like you desired to was weighting on you like a cloudy day. Telling him about the operation you had wasn`t the easiest thing to do, but Arthur was more than supportive and empathic about it. He wanted to sleep with you as much as you wanted him, but just to be with you, to hold you in his arms at night, to breathe you in when you kissed him, made him the happiest he ever was. Your love taught him happiness. True hapiness that was a light within. Not just a painted smile like he was wearing right now.  
You didn`t mind his Joker make up. Arthur felt much more confident wearing it and after all he had been through in his life, confidence was something he had to experience. And if this meant that he had to wear his Joker outfit in public it was more than okay with you. He was indeed very sexy in his red suit. It made him move in a different way. it wasnt really a walk, it was more like he was floathing above all things.  
Arthur was lying on his back, lihgting himself a cigarette as you took a look into his shopping bag. It was filled with clown items. A magic wand, balloons, flowers and cards.  
"You bought yourself some new clown stuff?"  
Arthur blew out the smoke "Yeah... I had to spent my last money on it, Y/N. I`m so sorry. But I could get fired if I come back to work without those things."  
You held the magic wand in your hands. It looked slightly different from his last one. "What happened to yor old stuff?"  
Arthur stared at the ceiling "I got robbed".  
His hurts hit you hard. Who in the world would rob a clown?  
"Darling no! Oh my god. When? why haven`t you told me? " you hopped on the bed "Are you okay?"  
Artie put his cig aside and turned around to face you. His slick back, green hair slightly messy on the back of his head "Don`t worry about me. I`m fine. It was two days ago. They didn`t kicked me or anything. They just grabbed my stuff and called me names. That´s all."   
"Oh Artie. I can`t stand the thought of people treating you like this. I mean...why would anyone attack a clown?"  
"People are wild" he said. his eyebrow twitched under his words. "They will always find a reason to be cruel to you. Even if you just want to make them smile."  
You kissed the back of his hand.  
"But I´m okay, really" he smirked. he truly was so much more confident with his make p on. Or maybe he was just better in hiding it?  
"I got my nw stuff at the playstore and hopefully Hoyt wouldn`t notice anything."  
You nodded. He was so fragile after all. Scared of getting hurt again.   
Your finger slit over the fabric of his red suit. You always wondered about how it would feel on your skin. The suit that gave him so much energy. It wasnt just a suit. It was his armor.  
"You like the suit?" he smirked as curious fingers made their way down his red pants.  
"A lot"  
"Yeah there is somethig about it....I can`t even explain." he watched your hand making it`s way down his thighs.   
"I always wondered how it feels...I mean...to wear it. how it feels like to you."  
He kept his eyes focused on your hand. It was still a miracle to him that he was finally being touched by a hand who loved him.  
"I don`t know how to show you what it makes me feel but we can find out how it makes YOU feel". Arthur`s smile exposed his crooked, little tooth which you adored so much.  
"Do you mean..."  
"You should try it on" Arthur got up and sat straight on the bed. He took off his jacket "Wanna help me unbotton my vest?" His grin was more than attractive and you had to collect your thoughts together before your shaking fingers started to unbotton his yellow vest.   
You have been close to him before . Cuddeling until your bodys became one bundle of love. Kissing until your lips started to bleed. But you never unbottoned his shirt before. He always got out of his clothes by himself and both of you knew why. Arthur didnt wanted to put you in any situation that could make you feel like he was putting pressure on you. He knew that you suffered from this condition that caused you cramps in your most sensitive pats, as soon as you tried to have sex. You and Arthur tried before and it ended in Artie holding you close to his heart while you felt close to tears.   
After that you both decited not to try it again for a while. But you wanted him. You wanted him so bad. If only your body would let you.  
Opening the botton of his yellow vest should feel different now. He told you to took it off so you can put it on yourself. Just a switch of clothes. But still it felt like so much more than that. Anything with him felt meaningful. You took your time to take it off his body. Much more time than actually needed and he noticed. His painted face was close to your chest. The blue shapes around his eyes, the white make up that allowed you to see every wrinkle underneath made him even more irresisible.   
You took of his clothes very carefully, so cou wouldnt mess up his make up.The yellow vest was lying on the bed now. "Take it all" he whispered as you started to do the same with his green shirt. Botton for button while he watched your hands and fingers exposing his body. This shouldn`t feel so seductive. Today wasnt the day you planned to try it again with him. The moment his naked chest was exposed made you feel things. You have ssen his naked chest so many times, rested your head on it at night, But someohow today everythig felt like something was about to happening. The air was filled with sweet anticipation.   
"Okay you" said "I will try it on now"  
The left side of Arthurs mouth gave you a smirk "What about the pants?"  
The pants! How could you ever be able totake Arthur`s pants off without getting turned on in a way that would make it hard to not get crazy over the fact that you couldnt just sleep with him? Once again the thought of not being able to express your love to the fullest made you incredibly sad.  
What if you started and everything was wonderful up till the point your body would torture you with cramps again, when Arthur was about to enter you? You just didnt wanted to be in that situation anymore. Telling him to stop. It hurt too much. Becuase you never wanted him to stop. You longed for him and you wanted to give yourself to him compleately. Trying and having to stop was even more painful than to not even try at all.  
"R-right" you stuttered "The pants...." your fingers started to play with the red button before you opened it. You could tell Arthur was feeling the same way as you did. He just tried not to let it show. But you knew him well. He wanted you.   
Arthur lifted up his butt so you were able to pull his pants down. His beautiful, naked legs. You just wanted to grab him and make him your own.  
"I can`t wait to put it on and see how it feels to be inside of this suit" you said as Arthur watched you to take off your own clothes.   
"I can help you with that" he got up from the bed and helped you out of your shirt. The sweet sensation of his hands soft hands touching your shoulders. His eyes met yours as he grabbed his green shirt and helped you to get in it. His hands kept touching your chest as he bottoned it up. This felt like a timelapse. Him dressing you up. Closing the buttons instead of opening them. Your pulse was rising as he helped you into his yellow vest. Feeling the fabric of his clothes on your skin always made you feel whole. You used to wear his sweaters for comfort, but you never experienced his famous red suit. He helped you get in the jacket before you took your own pants off to put his on.   
"So....? How does it feel for you`?"  
You let your hand discover the fabric. No matter how many time you touched it while he was wearing it. This was different. You now felt the inside and the outside of the fabric on your skin. His suit protected you like an armor. There was some kind of power to it. Now you knew why he was enjoyng it so much. Why his body posture changed after he put it on. You felt it,too. That suit made you stand straighter than before. You felt taller. Empowered. "Its....wow. I don`t even know how to discribe it" you took a look into the mirror. It felt like you saw him in yourself.  
"I know, right? It`s....special."  
"It is....I feel like nothing could hurt me anymore. Like everything will fall into place eventually. No worries on my mind".  
Arthur hugged you from behind. His reflection in the mirror looked at you with love and admiration.  
"Sounds good to me" he whispered into your ear.  
No worries.  
That was how you felt in his suit. With his arms arapped around you, the mirror reflection the love you held for each other.  
Now that you wore his second skin, you wanted him to wear YOU like a second skin. You wanted it all this time but now it felt like it was inevitable.   
"Arthur?" you turned around so you faced one another.  
"What is it my love?"  
"I want you now"  
"I want you every hour of the day" he smirked.  
"No I mean...." you started playing with the waistband of his panties, since he was in his underwear now "I want you inside of me".  
Arthur rubbed the tip of his nose against yours " You want to try it again?"  
"I really want to sleep with you".  
A soft kiss on the lips.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah" you breathed in his face.  
"I dont want to hurt you again"  
Your hand touched his face. The white make up made his skin even softer to the touch.  
"It wasn`t you that caused the pain. It was...you know what it was...."  
Arthur nodded "We can try if you want."  
"Do you want it to?"  
"More than anything" he whispered in is sweetest voice "We will take a lot of time and I`ll be careful, okay?" his hands caressed your back in circles. Those hands. You knew that they couldn`t be anything but gentle.   
Arthur took your face between his hands, parting your lips with his tongue before he kissed you softly. You could literally taste the desire that was burning inside of him. Burning just for you. You tasted the fleshy insides of his cheeks, coffe, cigarettes and love. So much love. But you wanted the whole taste. Of his whole body. The taste of the two of you coming together.   
"I guess I have to take it off again" you breathed between the kisses. His green hair all messy from your hands running through it.  
Taking off his suit happened much faster now. It was both of your hands getting rid of it. The jacket, vest and shirt lying careless on the bedroom floor. Pieces of him.  
Soon he unclapsed your bra with both of his hands. His fingers seemed pretty nerveous while his lips placed tender kisses upon your shoulders. After your bra fell to the floor he took your hand and started to dance across the room with you. There was no music playing, but his quiet humm made up for it. There was always music inside of him, playing on and on and on. And the melodies changed to beautiful love songs when you were on his side. Arthur and you found the perfect rythm while your head rested softly on his naked chest. He enjoyed feeling your breath on his skin while his hips moved to the song inside his head.   
"You can actually hear it right? The music?" you asked.  
"I do"  
Arthur fascinated you in any way possible. He was a mistery yet an open book for you. A mysterie that wanted you to read him between the lines. And you did. You read the silent words escaping his lips while his kisses breathed life into you. You read his thoughts, which echoed loudly in his own head. His fears and desires.  
But there was more. More of him available. More of him to experience. To feel. And how could you ever do without it?

The dance got slower and slower while your hand reached for his underwear "Takeit off" you whispered in his ear. You felt your body longing for him to take you.  
Arthur pulled yor hand down to the waistband and let you know that he wanted you to take his panties off by yourself. And so you did. You pulled it down his knees, his tiney ankles.  
Arthur didn`t hesitate to do the same with yours. He looked you deep in the eyes as he started to undress you compleately and pushed you softly on the bed "We`ll go real slow. I will make sure to love you long enough so your body is ready,okay?"  
You nodded, trying to get the fear of your body causing problems again out of your head.  
Arthur placed himself above you. As soon as his lips met your skin you felt yourself burning up inside. He kissed the space between your ribs, taking every line, every curve and made your body a wonderland for him to discover.   
You felt his hot coffee breath coming through the open mouth kisses, painting invisible images upon your skin.  
Arthur angled his head so his hair was softly stroking your body. You felt every one of his beautiful, green curls touching your belly. He moved his head from the left to the right, rubbing his hair against you. The tickelish sensation made you shiver in the best way possible. Every tickle of every single strain of his hair was a love note written on your skin.His curls as soft as his heart.As pure as his soul. As gentle as his hands,which explored the insides of your thighs.   
Your right hand was buried in his hair on the back of his head. You loved how it felt between your fingers. Soon your fingers got stained with some green hair dye and you loved it.  
A vibrant tremble floathed all through your body as Arthur continued to place kisses all over your body. Feeling the tip of his tongue peaking through his half open lips to make love to your breats, softly licking over your nipples helped you to relax. And more than that. You felt like you gave yourself to him compleately. Your body was save with him. He owned it right now and all he would do was sharing his uncoditional love for you. Arthur let his tongue circle around your stiff nipple, your hands still buried in his curls. Your eyes closed but you saw him. You saw the image of his face in your mind. You knew he was smiling between the kisses. You knew he was just as happy as you.  
"Do you enjoy it?" he whispered with the softest voice.   
"Very much, Artie"   
"Tell me what you want me to do"  
You opened your eyes so you could look right into his green iris "Kiss my neck, please" you begged. Arthur supported himself with his elbows as his face came closer. You couldnt await to feel his mouth on your neck.   
Arthurs thin lips started to suck in your skin. "I`m tasting you" he breathed "You taste so good. I could never get enough of you". His little, crooked tooth sank sweetly into your neck as he sucked just hard enough to make you feel a tiney little bit of pain. His red lipsstick leaving small traces of love all over your neck.  
Your hand wandered down , feeling his sharp bone sticking out his left shoulder. You tried to re draw the lines of it as he licked the spot behind your ear.  
"Kiss me!" you whimpered.  
Arthurs lips found your mouth, which awaited him impatiently. You felt your hips moving closer into his direction as he kisseed you passionately. His hand holding your cheek, one finger tugged behind your ear. His taste filling your mouth until dizyness overcame you.   
"I love you so much" he whispered into your open mouth, breathless from kissing you deeply. "You know that right? You know that you are my world?" Another deep kiss as he started to rub himself against you. Another kiss. And another. Arthur couldnt stop. He was addicted. His affection was everything to you. You needed him closer. So much closer now.  
"Please Arthur . Please come inside"  
Arthur shook his head "Not yet, sweetheart. We`re gonna make sure". He continued to kiss you while his fingers caressed the insides of your thighs, sliding between your legs, drawing small circles on your sensitive parts. You pressed your thighs together so you felt his hand pressing against you harder. You coiuldnt see his smirk but it was there, lingering on his face as he noticed how wet you already got."I`m ready, Arthur. I´m ready. I need to feel all of you". The thought of him smearing up his make up all over you turned you on even more. Blue, red and white all over your inner thighs. Traces of him.  
Arthur ignored your begging words and placed his face between your legs to kiss the parts he just caressed with his fingers. His lips moving even more gentle as when he was kissing your lips. Waves of heath floathed your insides as you felt his soft tongue licking over your clit, gently sucking it while his hand caressed your thigh. You kept pushing your pelvis towards him while his tongue eagerly disappeared inside of you.  
Your right hand grabbed his curls in the back of his neck as a quiet moan escaped your lips "Arthur....this is....wonderful..." you felt him smirking down there while he continued to stimilate you up until the point you thought you couldnt take it anymore.   
There was nothing in this world you wanted more than to finally feel him inside of you. Even the fear of having to stop disappeared under the touch of his mouth on your most sensitive spot. Yo needed to know how it would feel to physically become one with him. Mentally you already melted into one another a long time ago.  
"Artie......?"  
He looked up, his piercing eyes meeting yours. He was up in teh clouds. "You sure?"  
"Oh yeah I am."  
Arthur placed one last kiss between your legs before he got on top of you and slit inside so easily, it was like he put on his second skin.  
There was no pain, no twitch of your muscles. The only tension you felt was the sweet excitement of finally being able to take him all in.  
He once again looked you in the eyes before he slowly started to move inside of you, making sure you were okay. He smiled. "You feel so good. Oh my god Y/N. This is my happy place. " A soft kiss on the lips. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes Arthur. " you pressed your hand against his back to pull him even closer " I`m overwhelmed. " you whispered.  
His finger stroke yoour cheek. He was always so gentle with his hands. Every touch felt like making love.  
Arthur sowly buried himself deeper inside of you, his face pressed in the crock of your neck. His breath hot and heavy while he whispered your name.  
This was exactly what you dreamed about since the day you met. And more. Having him so close meant the world to you. It was one step closer to become one. THe way your body finally allowed him to be a part of you was fascinating. He was there. As close as he could physically get and it was wonderful.   
You kissed his forehead which was slightly glimmering from sweat, wiping a strain of hair out of his face before your fingers ran through his beautiful hair.  
Arthur held his head up to face you. The intensivity of his eyes staring into yours made the experience even more sensual. The smirk wouldnt even leave his face. You really must be his happy place. "MMmhhh" he breathed while he gently continued to move in and out of you while he used his index finger to stimulate that one , right spot that made you feel your core.  
Your body started to shake underneath his weight. He kept asking you if you felt good and you asured him it was heaven.  
"I`m close, Arthur" you whimpered.   
He smiled.  
Arthur leaned in to kiss you . His breath got heavier with every move. You felt his body tensing up. But he wouldnt allow himself to let go before you reached your point.  
Arthurs tongue found yours and soon you found the perfect rythm. It was almost like a dance and you couldnt help but seeing the image of him dancing in your mind. The way he danced all by himself. Sensual and weightless. Like he was in another world. And just as you imagined it you felt your body letting go of all the tension, waves of lust overwhelming you as his kiss got harder.   
You could feel his thighs twitching. His warm juice filling your insides, He let go too, finishing the kiss as his head fell on your chest. Breathless , with a blissful look on his face.   
Arthur waited two minutes before he rolled off you. Letting that sink in. What just happened was pure happiness. You wanted him to stay there inside forever.  
"My love" he whispered as he took you in his protective arms " My one and only person"  
You rested your head upon his chest, trying to understand how perfect everything was.  
"I felt so close to you, Arthur"  
"I know. Me,too Y/N. It was amazing. I`m so glad your body was relaxed."  
You kissed his chest "Do you think we could do it again tomorrow? I already miss the feeling".  
Arthur giggled before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep "Oh, I would love to! And let me tell you, darling. There will be countless tomorrows for the both of us now. And I will love you every single day and night."  
You turned off the lights and the last thing you saw before you fell asleep was his blissful smirk, right in the corner of his mouth where his make up started to came off.


End file.
